Hetalia only Straight couples Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the straight couples wiki~<3Here is also info about North Bulgaria(my Oc and yes i'm from japan also i'm a guy but I'm not japanese i'm mostly chinese-romanian~ XD oh and she isn't a loli the lolis are 9-12 and she isn't that age~=w=") Name:North Bulgaria Fullname:Boiana F.Jones '' Nicknames:Shota-chan,Uke-chan,Bulga and Northy ''Age:13-15 Gender:Female Birthday:01.10 (on October the 1st) S.O:Straight Big Brother:America/Alfred F.Jones Big sister:Ally F.Jones Twin(Younger):Hawaii/Harol F.Jones Jones Hair:Blonde(straight long hair Almost close to back) Eyes: Green-blue Breast size:BB Cup Frends:Italy, Russia,England,Spain,Latvia,Lux,Prussia and others People I care about:America,England,Spain and others Tall:Like england but 3/4 sm shorter Nature:Nice,welcomeing,quiet and cold Mood:N/A H.R(Hentai Race):Uke~ Caretaker:Spain/Antonio Fmnandez Carriedo Info:North Bulgaria is an alliced force member.She lived with her grandpa Bulgarian empire after he died she lived with America (big brother).She always acts cold and hates France and mostly hits him with a leek.She loves(Can be family love or real love) her big brother and she gets along with Countries like Canada,Spain,Russia,Latvia,Poland,England,Italy and others.She hates her cousin and her launge is stolen like the English.She will smile her worries away and is a very huggy person.She loves to smile and to cook. She reads yuri or old spell books and history books.The national flower is a purple bell flower and the national tree is an apple tree.Her childhood isn't the nicest one she is very afraid to lose someone who she loves the most.She appears in a white T-shirt, green vest with a hood on and up and with orange red stripes on the waist and shoulders she wears green pants with Straight long blonde hair almost close to her back.Her Relationships are mostly with Alfred but she is a close friend to Eastland (An oc),Italy (Roma and Feli),Japan,England and other nations she can trust butshe hates SB/South Bulgaria, they both fight and she is scared of thunder.As a kid NB was mistaken for a boy but she knows she was a girl. She was once a shy kid but after her independence she started to realize that she can be hated by the others and thats how her cold acting appeared.She was discovered by the same countries as America but only 6 years later than him.She is AB blood type, South Bulgaria and North Bulgaria didn't get along well so they split. One is a Nazi (South Bulgaria) and the other is a non-Nazi republic.She is very nice and wam on the inside but she is treated as nothing and people say that she never exsisted but she does.Hawaii was once her colony and her states are Southland,Eastland,Middleland,Westland,Northland,NorthSouthwestland and NorthsouthEastland.She gets along with them very well and tries to say sorry that South Bulgaria was mean to the other countries. She's a very emotional person and she isn't slav.She is a Christian nation.Enjoys to be next to family and friends but hates to see others bullied or hurted.She might be small but she acts as a very big nation but she knows when to stop fights.But Japan took her away from England when it was the Pirate Era.North Bulgaria is nice but is very calm about some things.Other countries mock her many times.Well after Northy's grandpa died she ran away from the ottoman empire but back then she was unknow to the everyone and contries started to discover her and to make DNA testes on her to see if she is relative to anyone. (And No Bulgaria is splitted today and before i was born derp~).~ The pic that is here is her cosplay~:3 Latest activity Category:Browse